


Jeremy II

by poisontaster



Series: AKB Outtakes [8]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1990. Jeremy's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremy II

He knows Jeremy's young (though it'll still be months before he grasps _how_ young) and though it boggles Jeff's mind how it's possible, he knows Jeremy isn't really experienced (a crime against nature), it's hard for Jeff to remember that, to hold it in the front of his mind as Jeremy's taut body writhes on Jeff's fingers. 

They've been this close before, Jeremy losing his mind just from Jeff's fingers stuffed thickly up his hole, rubbing until Jeremy had barely needed an assist on his dick to spurt damn near onto his own face. As much as Jeff wanted to press the point, show Jeremy how much better a cock versus any number of fingers, another part of Jeff has enjoyed stringing this out. Jeremy's responsiveness, his willingness, his hunger to try everything Jeff wants to show him or do to him is as intoxicating as his quick mind and similarly acidic sense of humor. A one-night stand or brief hook-up wouldn't have given Jeff nearly enough of Jeremy to explore.

Even with patient fingering, Jeremy's tight; Jeff imagines the clutch of Jeremy around his dick and has to remind himself all over again to take it slow, make it good, stretch Jeremy's sweet hole enough so that it'll be good for both of them. He wants it to be good for both of them.

"I want to put my dick in you," Jeff murmurs, pouring the words into Jeremy's ear like oil. He pushes blunt fingers deeper and licks the sobbing moan from Jeremy's lips. "Right… _here_ , where it's needy."

Jeremy chokes, his squinched shut eyes shocking open, lunatic and desperate. "Jeff!"

Jeff laughs. "Oh, sweetheart. You think that's something?" Jeremy's mouth is soft under Jeff's, eager and uncertain at the same time, sucking at Jeff's lips, his tongue, begging for whatever Jeff will give him. "Feel that? Right there? In a few minutes, I'm going to be there, in there, in you, touching that spot. Riding it."

"Oh, God." Jeremy turns his face into the pillow even as his legs spread wider, hips pushing up. 

"I'm going to fuck your little hole, fill you all up and I'll make it good, Jer. I'll make you feel so good…"

"Oh, God, oh, Christ. Now." Jeremy lifts up on his elbows, grinding his cock into the sheet with every drive of Jeff's hand. "Jeff. I wanna… Fuck me. Just fuck me. Okay? Just fuck me."

"Yeah, Jer, yeah." Jeff's in no mood to argue. He smooches his way down Jeremy's spine to soften it as he tugs his fingers free, leaving Jeremy spread, flushed and open, but still so small. So very small. Jeff brushes his finger down Jeremy's cleft, the tip dipping in, tracing the lube-slick rim. Jeremy shudders, moaning like it hurts him, hips writhing into it like there's nothing better in the whole world than Jeff touching him there, light and wondering. "You look so good like this, sweetheart."

"Jeff…" Jeremy moans, despairing.

"Shh." Jeff rolls the condom on with brisk, impatient hands, and slicks himself generously. As tight as Jeremy's virginal little hole is, there's no such thing as too much lube. "Be in you soon enough, you little cock slut."

Jeremy moans again, huskier and more desperate as he grinds his forehead against the pillow. 

Jeff thumbs the curve of Jeremy's ass, opening Jeremy just enough to fit himself there. Not pushing inside—not yet—but rutting his cock in that hot channel, skimming across Jeremy's stretched hole. It's not the same as being in Jeremy, but it's a delicious tease, thrusting into that tight space again and again while Jeremy's blush creeps down blotchily from his broad shoulders. 

"You feel so good," Jeff murmurs, flexing slowly, letting—making—Jeremy feel him, feel how much Jeff wants him, every blood-engorged inch. "I can't wait to be in you."

"I'm finding that real hard to believe, considering how long it's taking you to actually get in there," Jeremy snarls, only the note of desperation that breaks his voice ruining his moment of bravado. "Jesus Christ, Jeff, just _do it_ already!"

Jeff noses behind Jeremy's ear. It's slick with sweat, salty when Jeff tongues the hollow. "So impatient." Jeff's laughs, deep and dark. "I don't know about you, sweetheart, but I'm planning on taking all night. Maybe all day, too."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jeremy's voice shatters, seesawing over the word. 

"But if you want it that bad, Jer…" Jeff thumbs Jeremy wide again with one hand, guiding himself to nudge up against where Jeremy is open and begging for him. One hard flex of his hips drives his cock head into heat and near-vise-like resistance. 

Jeremy makes an inarticulate vowel sound, fingernails dragging across the cotton as his fingers fist in the sheets. "Oh. _Oh._ Jeff…"

"Shh." Jeff undulates again, pushing deeper, cracking that virgin ass around his dick. He feels like he could break Jeremy on his cock, harder than he's ever been in his life. "Shh. I know it hurts now, I know, but you're going to take this, you're going to get through this and then I'm going to make you feel good, I'll make you feel so good, sweetheart, I promise, it'll be so good…"

Jeremy shivers, face burrowing into the pillow as if he can somehow hide from the pain that way. It's hard for Jeff to shift his focus from the long, slow drive into Jeremy's body, harder to balance on his knees and one hand, but he digs deep enough to tangle his fingers deep in the soft, curly mess of Jeremy's hair and drag his face up from the pillow. 

"No," Jeff tells him, nudging deeper in short, flexing thrusts. "Don't hide. You don't get to hide. This is what it feels like to have a man inside you, fucking you. You asked for this and now you get to take it, Jeremy." Jeff can't crane far enough to reach Jeremy's mouth but he nuzzles his forehead and jaw against Jeremy's hair and skin, breathing in the rising scent of him. "Oh, _sweetheart_ …"

Jeff would like to say that the pause when he finally snugs home is to give Jeremy time to catch his breath, to adjust, but it's for himself, to give _himself_ a chance to breathe, enclosed by furnace heat and a channel he could spend the rest of his life inside. Jeremy pants shallowly, hips writhing as though he can't make sure whether to push back onto Jeff's cock or pull away—not that Jeff's given him anywhere to go.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Jer," Jeff murmurs. He's as deep in Jeremy as it's possible to go, but his hips can't help pushing for more, rolling to meet Jeremy.

"Aw, Christ, Jeff—" Jeremy's outburst slurs into a moan as Jeff shifts back, withdrawing slowly. 

Jeff pulls all the way out, circles Jeremy's hole with the sheathed tip of his cock, taps it, then shoves in again—not harshly, but not gently, either, fucking Jeremy, taking him. 

Jeremy cries out, half between pain and pleasure, half in the shaky high voice of adolescence and half in the deep-timbre of a man.

"That's it, sweetheart. Let it out. Let me hear you."

The foreplay is over. Jeff doesn't have the strength to hold out against the hot doeskin clutch of Jeremy's body for very long. Jeff twines his fingers through Jeremy's, tucking under the palm and pulling Jeremy out, stretching him out and sliding him down until Jeremy's on his belly and Jeff's pinning him there. 

"I got you, Jer." Even as he talks, Jeff can't keep his hips from moving, burying his cock deep and then tugging it out again, every nerve enchanted by the friction and rub of Jeremy across oh-so-sensitive skin. "I got you. Got you so fucking good, Jesus…"

If Jeff's done with foreplay, Jeremy's done with talking, only moaning vowel sounds coming out of that pretty mouth. His fingers flex agitatedly in Jeff's grip, even as he deepens the arch of his back, offering his ass up—literally—for the steady plow of Jeff's cock inside him. Jeff is more than happy to take him up on the offer, the sharp crack of flesh on flesh at speed like applause. 

"I know I'm your first." Jeff's panting now, and his abs and thighs are picking up the burn-ache that tells him he'll be feeling this all through tomorrow as much as Jeremy. At the words, Jeremy jerks, breath and the moan being expelled on it stuttering before the flex of Jeff's cock overcomes fear and unstops Jeremy's throat. "First to have you, do this to you, first to turn your little ass out…"

Jeff had more to say, more words crowding up to bubble out of him like fizz in soda, but whatever he was going to say is cut off by the sharpness of Jeremy's sudden cry and the equally sudden clench of every muscle in Jeremy's body, including the ones enclosing Jeff's cock. 

Jeff grunts, as much in surprise as in the feeling of Jeremy clutching fist-tight. It had never occurred to him that Jeremy could come just from fucking—that anyone could, the idea seems like the stuff of pornos and body-slave commercials. He definitely didn't think it could happen Jeremy's first time. 

Then comes the realization: _he_ did this. _He_ made Jeremy come, just from fucking, just from the feel of his cock inside Jeremy. He made Jeremy _come_ , without a hand on him.

The ego-surge and the _unbelievable_ hotness of making Jeremy _come_ , untouched, takes Jeff from ten all the way past eleven and off a cliff. Jeff grunts again, hips jagging tight against Jeremy, sealing them together as he pours out. "Jer," Jeff breathes into the sharp-boned space between Jeremy's shoulder blades. "Jer, oh, sweetheart. Oh, sweetheart…"

Jeremy lets go in stages, softening and melting under Jeff, the hoarse bellow of his breath a roar under Jeff's cheek. Jeff should get up, get off, pull his softening cock out of the warmth in which it rests. He can't make himself do any of it, slack-limbed and stupid, filled up with rosy-gold afterglow that makes him love the whole world, especially the amazing, beautiful man under him.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy says suddenly, muffled. Jeff can't tell if it's because Jeremy's face is still half buried in the pillow or because Jeremy's mumbling the words.

"Sorry…who the what, now?" Jeff says. Or he means to say; it actually comes out in a slurred and drunken blur of mangled sounds like, "S'wha?"

Jeremy's back flexes, bird bones digging into Jeff's cheek and giving him the motivation to drag himself slowly out of Jeremy and to the side. The spread is not nearly as comfortable as the expanse of Jeremy's warm skin. "I'm sorry," Jeremy says again, turning on his side without actually looking at Jeff. "S-sorry I wasn't…better."

Jeff shakes his head, trying to think through that fog of afterglow and oh-my-god-sleep-now. "What? W-what?" He reaches out with an arm like lead to let his fingers swirl around the circle of Jeremy's temple and then down his cheek. "Jer…Jesus. You were great. You were _awesome_. What are you talking about?"

Color spills through Jeremy's skin, red and blotchy. "I… I came so _fast_."

Jeff can't help it—he laughs. Jeremy's blush deepens, the bones of his face tightening. Jeff threads his fingers through the thick, silky curls at the nape of Jeremy's neck, tugging just enough to make sure he has Jeremy's attention. "Look at me."

The lift of Jeremy's gaze is mulish, unwilling. 

"You haven't done this before, so I'm going to clue you in to some important information," Jeff says. "You, sweetheart, are an amazing, magnificent lay and, as soon as I catch my breath, I plan to do it all over again."

Jeremy's first look is clearly disbelieving, but Jeff's been stared down by his mother and when you've been stared down by her, everyone else is a bit amateur hour. Slowly, though, Jeremy's doubtfulness gives way, his smile lighting his face. "Yeah?"

Jeff grins back. "Yeah."

Jeremy glances past Jeff's shoulder to the clock. "How soon do you think that'll be?"


End file.
